<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Time by dinoTaurlarrie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347135">First Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinoTaurlarrie/pseuds/dinoTaurlarrie'>dinoTaurlarrie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:16:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinoTaurlarrie/pseuds/dinoTaurlarrie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall finds himself getting stage fright. Zayn and Liam help him calm down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Niall paced warily as the boys waited in their dressing room, his lips quivering ever so gently against one another. It was an understatement to say the blonde had stage fright; it was more like paralyzation. Just the thought of being in front of all those people sent his heart into a frenzy. Niall jumped when he heard the bathroom door shut suddenly, Liam entering the spacious room just as Zayn had.</p><p>"Niall, are you alright?" Liam questioned the soft cheeked boy worriedly as he noticed the fear manifesting in Niall's eyes. Zayn clung to Liam's arm as he yawned tiredly, missing his afternoon nap once more to satisfy their outrageous amount of fans.</p><p>Quickly, Niall shook his head, his mouth opening to explain only for the words to come out as a jumble. "Liam, I'm frightened! What if they don't like our set?!" Niall spat before he gasped painfully, tears welling up in his blue eyes. "What if they don't like me??" Of course Liam couldn't help but laugh at the concept; Niall was the most likable person he knew.</p><p>"That's preposterous. Who wouldn't like you?" The brunette soothed, pinching the pale boy's rosy cheeks gently. "Niall is nothing but a delight!" Liam's arm fell to his side as Niall blushed crimson. Zayn wrinkled his nose and released Liam, almost tackling Niall.</p><p>Liam chuckled against his hand and plopped down on the couch next to the boys. "Cuddles make everything better." Zayn giggled as he held onto Niall tightly, cuddling him fiercely. For awhile, Niall was a bit nervous but that was until Zayn started pecking at the boy's face and neck playfully. Frankly, it was the most relaxing thing Niall had felt in ages.</p><p>Liam glanced down at the two and smirked to himself, watching his lover toy with Niall; Zayn was always so frivolous compared to Niall. The black haired boy didn't seem to stop there, straddling him and kissing Niall firmly on the lips. The blonde froze as he felt Zayn tug on his hair lightly. "Zayn, you're gunna scare him more." Liam intervened and attempted to shoo his fuck buddy away.</p><p>"N-no.." Niall stuttered quietly, feeling his cheeks burn against the crisp yet muggy air surrounding them. "It's helping..." He finished, watching Liam's lips turn up into a soft smile, nodding his head once. Zayn pushed off Niall giddily and slid to the floor, unbuttoning the boy's jeans eagerly.</p><p>He practically ripped them off, staring at the blonde's cock twitch slightly. Liam leaned over and started working at Niall's throat, sucking and biting vigorously. Niall let out a satisfied moan at the feeling, his eyes watching Zayn toy with his growing erection. Without any warning, Zayn took Niall to the back of his throat, feeling Liam push at his head to make him go further; the very action caused Niall to shift in his seat.</p><p>With a gag, the black haired boy pulled off quickly, saliva cascading from his mouth and down Niall's cock. Smirking victoriously, Zayn proceeded to give his friend a sloppy yet satisfying blowjob while Liam kissed him all over. "You feel better, love?" Liam questioned softly, nibbling at Niall's ear. The boy gulped hard as he nodded a few times, interrupted by a lingering moan.</p><p>"F-feels so good.." Niall groaned, his head falling back against the couch. Before he could process what was happening, Niall felt Zayn hum against his cock, jolting hard into the older's mouth. Zayn popped Niall's cock from between his lips and grinned up at the boy, jerking his hand quickly. With a loud moan, Niall practically screamed three simple words. "I-I'm gunna cum-!"</p><p>Zayn was quick to put the blonde's erection back into his mouth, sucking at it harder than before. "Cum into Zayn's mouth, love. He'll swallow every last drop~" Liam cooed into Niall's ear, kissing down his throat and sucking at his collarbone; it was sure to leave a bruise. Moaning out to the two boys, cum squirted from Niall's throbbing cock and against the back of Zayn's throat.</p><p>Panting, Niall fell limp into the couch as he watched Zayn swallow his seed with pride. In hindsight, Niall had never released that much before and it wore him out while simultaneously calming his stage fright. "As long as we're here, you'll never have stage fright again, babe." Liam grinned at the sweaty Irish boy, pressing a long kiss to his plumped lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>